


Heaven is a Place On Earth With You

by SleepyRinRin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRinRin/pseuds/SleepyRinRin
Summary: Kenma Kozume has always had a rough time meeting new people and keeping the ones he made. This became more obvious as he got older. That once, small bud, of anxiety, increased and grew into a small rose, not fully bloomed yet.With how much he worked, whether it be his games, homework, or his CEO position, he was stressed. His friends and family told him to take a few days off, go to therapy, and even talk to them about his problems, but he didn’t listen. There was only one person he’d really listen to and that was his best friend.Kuroo Tetsuro, Kenma’s best friend since they were 5, was always there for him. He would help him when he had panic attacks, help him when he was frustrated, and sometimes would lay with him at night when he had a nightmare.So what stopped their connection?





	Heaven is a Place On Earth With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first writing... So idk if it seems bad to base this off a song I’ve recently been obsessed with, but I’m doing it anyway. This is based on The Young Professionals' song Video Games! Please enjoy. (PS: I hope this is angsty enough, haven’t really written angst before :p) Also, this will be multiple chapters.
> 
> Heres a playlist to listen to  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RZ7mdt30LonERscqPgFYQ?si=Z5B7TIMGSby8TOW-SQHZIg

_“Today, we are gathered here today to remember the life and mourn the death of...”_

_~~~~~~~  
  
_

Kenma Kozume has always had a rough time meeting new people and keeping the ones he made. This became more obvious as he got older. That once, small bud, of anxiety, increased and grew into a small rose, not fully bloomed yet.

With how much he worked, whether it be his games, homework, or his CEO position, he was stressed. His friends and family told him to take a few days off, go to therapy, and even talk to them about his problems, but he didn’t listen. There was only one person he’d really listen to and that was his best friend.

Kuroo Tetsuro, Kenma’s best friend since they were 5, was always there for him. He would help him when he had panic attacks, help him when he was frustrated, and sometimes would lay with him at night when he had a nightmare.

All this stopped when Kuroo graduated. Sure, they would call every day to keep up, but even those phone calls stopped. They were very frequent when he first graduated, but as time passed, he started to call Kenma less, until eventually, he stopped calling altogether. This hurt Kenma because as much as he denied it, he always looked forward to those calls. It hurt, even more, when he got word that Kuroo changed numbers. Kenma was always the first number to be put in a new phone, so what changed?

~~~~~~~  
  


After a long day of streaming and homework, Kenma had finally finished. It was the weekend now, which meant he had a break from school and his work at the office. He only had to film a video and post it on Sunday. In Kenna’s book though, he had the whole weekend to relax.

Kenma had got up and took a shower, doing his nightly ritual. When he walked out of the bathroom he grabbed his phone and noticed about three texts from one person, which he quickly opened.

Private Messages

Kenma Kozume and Akaashi Keiji

_14:10_

**-Kenma, are you there?**

_15:07_

**-Kenma, answer me please I have a question!**

_15:33_

**-Kozume I stg if you don’t respond I’m going to drag you...**

_15:38_

**Hey sorry, I was streaming then took a shower, what’s up?-**

**-Omg finally. Anyways, Bokuto-San and I wanted to ask if you want to go out with us on Sunday. There’s someone we want you to see.**

**Uhm, sure ig.-**

**-Great. Meet up at Meiji Jingu Gaien. At around 14:00**

**ok-**

_Read 15:56_

_~~~~~~~  
  
_

Kenma sighed. He wondered why he agreed to go out. It’s not like he had anything to do but still. That human owl that Akashi called his boyfriend was too much sometimes.

He set his phone aside and lay down, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

~~~~~~~  
  


Before Kenma could even blink, it was Sunday. He woke up and sighed, looking at his phone. It was 8 am. This gave him plenty of time to do a little more editing on his video and post it, so that’s exactly what he did. He finished at about 11.

Kenma stood up and headed over to his closet, grabbing a black turtleneck, a red sweater to go over, and some black ripped jeans. He put on some checkered Vans then walked out the door with his phone, wallet, and keys.

  
~~~~~~~  
  


Once he made it to the park, Kenma texted Akashi his location and waited. Akashi, Bokuto, and someone else came from behind and called out his name. Kenma’s eyes widened.

”Shoyo!” Kenma ran up and hugged him.

”Hey Kenma!” The smaller boy shouted as he ran to Kenma.

The two boys hugged for minutes before turning to Akashi and Bokuto. They all nodded and started walking.

Along the way, they passed by a cute shop and entered. Inside there were lots of things, ranging from shirts to stuffed animals. One thing, in particular, had caught Kenna’s eye though. It was a plushie of a black cat, and the little tuff of fur hung over its right eye.

Kenma looked around to see Bokuto gawking at some shoes with owls on them, Akashi next to Bokuto, and Hinata looking at some shirts with what looked like a milk box on it. After seeing them all preoccupied, he picked up some Pocky and went to check out.

~~~~~~~  
  


The group of four exited the shop and started walking along the path of trees, talking about random things, until it landed on a subject Kenma wasn’t too fond of. Relationships.

”So, Hinata, how are you and Kageyama doing?” Akashi asked, holding Bokuto’s hand and swiping circles on his thumb.

”We’re doing great! Last week, he took me out for a fancy dinner, then after we played volleyball! It was so sweet, him paying for everything and setting for me.” Hinata sighed dreamily at the thought of his lover. “How about you Kenma? It’s been a while since I heard about you and Kuroo. Everything okay?” Hinata tilted his head innocently.

Kenma froze and stared at his best friend, then sighed and looked down. Akashi whispered into Hinata’s ear, which caused him to gasp and cover his mouth. Bokuto walked over to Kenma and rubbed his back reassuringly.

”Sorry Kenma, I didn’t know since it’s been a while. Let’s... Let’s skip that. So, how’re your classes been going?” Hinata tried to change the subject quickly.

”Classes are good, just stressful trying to keep up with everything, y’know?” Kenma looked up and smiled at Hinata, who sighed in relief.

”Yeah, I bet. I don’t know if I could balance two jobs and college. My brain would fry!” The energetic boy ruffled his own hair as they continued walking.

”I know how you feel Hinata! That seems really hard. But hey! At least it’s not impossible!” Bokuto pumped his fist in the air as Akashi smiled at him.

”That is quite stressful Kenma. Glad you came out with us today. Let’s go get dinner and then head home.” Akashi announced as he picked up his phone to search for a nearby restaurant.

The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. With that, they headed off to a nearby cafè so Kenma could cheer up with some apple pie.

~~~~~~~  
  


As Monday rolled on, Kenma couldn’t help but think about Kuroo. After yesterday’s event with Hinata, the boy was always in la-la land and not listening.

”Mr. Kenma? There’s someone here who would like to see you.” A young lady with black hair says as she walks into the office. “Would you like me to bring them up?”

Kenma glances at the lady and nods. “Make sure they show ID. If they don’t have one, they’ll have to make an appointment.”

The lady nods and exits the room. Kenma sits up in his chair and starts writing on a few pieces of paper. He signed his name on a few contracts after looking them over and sighs. Today felt really long for some reason.

He hears a knock on the door and permits the figure behind the door to enter.

”Sir, this is Kuroo Tetsuro from Japans Volleyball Association, Sports Promotion Division. I shall excuse myself.” The lady bows and walks out.

Kenma quickly looks up from his desk.

”Kuro...?” The shorter finally processed who it was and glared. “Wow leave me alone for a few years and suddenly show up? What the fuck?”

”I'm here for business purposes, sir...” Kuroo looked away with sad eyes.

”Fine. If you want it that way, what do you need?” Kenma intertwined his fingers and smiled slightly.

“Well, I was asked to come today because we want to ask you to cancel your sponsorship for the MSBY Black Jackals.” Kuroo dug into his bag and pulled out a few papers, handing them to Kenma.

The shorter boy looked over the papers, then glanced at Kuroo. “No, I’m not canceling it because some other company wants to be the only one to sponsor. Shoyo hasn’t gotten boring yet. Plus, Bokuto is on their team, and at least he and Akashi stayed in contact with me, unlike some jerk who didn’t even bother.” And with that, Kenma got up, handed Kuroo the papers, and walked out.

~~~~~~~  
  


Kenma started furiously typing.

Private Chat

Kenma Kozume and Akaashi Keiji

**Omfg, I’m so done.-**

**-Oh what happened Kenma?**

**Kuroo.-**

**-...**

**-What happened?**

**After years, he shows up just to ask me to CANCEL my sponsorship for the black jackals. Like tf? You expect me to let some company sponsor Shoyo and Bokuto because they want to be the only ones?-**

**Not me, wrong bitch.-**

**-Wow, that’s fucked up. Good job on your part, but ik you are probably a mess right now so me and Bokuto are coming to pick you up.**

**ok-**

**-On our way.**

_Read 17:09_

_~~~~~~~_   
  


Kenma sighed and walked to the front entrance. He wiped his face with his sleeves until he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Kuroo running towards him, so he quickly looked around and saw Akashi and Bokuto walking towards him as well. He ran to Akashi and quickly hid behind him.

”Kenma?” Akashi looked ahead to see Kuroo staring at them. “Oh. Boku- _to...._ ” Akashi was shocked as he saw Bokuto glaring at Kuroo.

Bokuto stood in front of his boyfriend and Kenma, still glaring at his old bro.

”Bokuto...” Kuroo looked at him with wide eyes. “Can I speak with Kenma?”

Bokuto glanced over his shoulder at Kenma who nodded his head. Bokuto looked at Kuroo and repeated this action, moving from in front of the two boys.

Kenma walked over to Kuroo, standing a few feet away from him. “So what’s up. What did you need?”

"Look, Kenma, I'm sorry." Kuroo looked down to the floor. "Honestly, I didn't mean to leave like that. I just... Some really bad things were happening and-" He pauses, only to get cut off.

"Why didn't you call for help? You would always help me so why can't I help you?" Kenma looked up with tears in his eyes. "Why won't you ask me for help? Why do you need to do all of the helping?" He stomped his foot on the concrete. "Why?! Answer me, Tetsuro!"

Kuroo widened his eyes at the sudden use of his given name. "Kenma-" He sighed. "Because this was something that I needed to handle alone." 

"Then why couldn't you contact me for support? Instead, you leave off the face of Earth for a few years, nobody has been able to get in contact with you, then show up here and ask me to cancel my sponsorship for the people who actually stayed in my life? Fuck you, Kuroo." Kenma wipes his tears away and turns around, walking to Akashi and Bokuto.

Kuroo reaches his hand out, only to put it down and sigh. He looks up and sees Bokuto looking at him with pity before turning around with Akashi and leaving in their car. Kuroo stands there, looking at his hands, then walks off towards his own car and drives off.

~~~~~~~

After about 10 minutes of driving, they arrive at Kenma's house. Kenma leads his two friends inside and goes to the kitchen to make tea. As the water is heating, Kenma connects his phone to the Bluetooth speaker and starts playing his playlist.

_**~You don't wanna see me bratty,** _

_**pet the kitty call me Catty** _

_**~Make ya man call me Daddy,** _

_**he talks too much he's too chatty...** _

Akashi walks into the kitchen and smiles. "Bokuto feel asleep. Wanna just vibe to our music and play video games?"

Kenma perks up. "Call of Duty? Mario Party? Dead by Daylight? C'mon, let's play!" Kenma forgets about the tea and drags Akashi into the living room, turning on his PS4 first to play CoD.

It doesn't look like it, but Akashi is actually pretty good at these games, which is why Kenma enjoyed playing with him. At some point though, Bokuto woke up so Kenma turned on his Nintendo Switch and they played Mario Party together for hours. 

They stopped playing when Kenma got a call. He looked at the contact and his face scrunched up as he stood up and exited the room to answer it.

He pressed the green button. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi, is the Kenma Kozume?" A female asked into the phone, there is a bit of shuffling and background noise. 

"Uh, yes this is him. How did you get my number? Who are you anyway?" He asked as he started to get impatient.

"Oh! Pardon my manners. My name is Alisa Haiba! You see, I was calling for my brother, Lev Haiba. He said you were the setter for their team, and he wanted to formally invite you to a dinner party we are having. He was going to call himself, but he had to pick up Morisuke from the airport. It was short notice." The said as she started laughing on the other end." "Anyway, would you like to come? It's tomorrow night at 7 o'clock. It's going to just be a casual dinner though, so if you come, wear something comfy!"

Kenma stayed quiet for a minute before responding. "Are you going to invite Bokuto and Akashi?" 

"Actually, I was just about to call them! He told me there were only four people I needed to call because he had called mostly everybody yesterday. I have to call Hinata Shoyo as well as Akashi and Bokuto." There was page flipping on the other end with a little writing.

"Uhm, I'm with Akashi and Bokuto right now, so I can ask them. That would leave only Shoyo for you to call. But yeah, I'll go." Kenma looked into the living room and stuck up 1 finger, telling them to wait a minute.

"Oh perfect! Thank you, Kenma. I cant wait to see you there and I'm sure Lyovochka will be happy to see you too! Have a good night, and remember, comfy! We might watch a few movies." Kenma could practically feel her smile through the phone.

"Mhm, have a good night as well." And with that, he hung up.

He walked out to Akashi and Bokuto and told them about the party, to which of course Bokuto agreed and Akashi agreeing to keep an eye on his boyfriend. They continued their game until 11, so they cleaned up and went to bed. Kenma told them to stay since it was already late. 

~~~~~~~

Kenma woke up to Bokuto’s hand on his face and Akashi's legs on his own, smaller legs. He groaned as he sat up, stretching and scratching his head. He yawned and kicks the extra legs off of his and walked to the kitchen, grabbing his toaster and some bread. He placed the bread into the toaster and went to get butter and jelly out of the fridge. 

As Kenma sat down, he looked up to see a tired Akashi and Bokuto clinging to each other. Kenma sighed as he looked at the couple.

“There's toast, cereal, eggs in the fridge, I think there might be some pancake mix from the last time you guys were over. Help yourself.“ Kenma took a bite of his toast and slowly ate.

“Thanks, Kenma.“ Akashi yawned out and he looked at Bokuto.

“Pancakes, ’Kaashi. Yours are the best.“ Bokuto did his best puppy dog eyes, and Akashi visibly grew more fond of the owl man.

Kenma faked a gag, causing the three to laugh altogether.

”Kenma, what’s the dinner for?” The ravenette looked back at the shorter male.

”I dunno, but she said it was a comfy party and to wear like, sweatpants and a hoodie or something along those lines. Alisa also said there were gonna be movies that we are watching.” Kenma took his last bite and stood up, walking to the living room to play his game for a few hours.

~~~~~~~  
  


A few hours later, and it was time to leave. Lev had sent directions a few hours ago, so all they needed to do was drive. Kenma got in the back seat, playing on his PSP as Akashi and Bokuto talked in the front.   
  


When they got there, Bokuto about jumped out of the car as Akashi yelled after him, but Kenma was the opposite. He sluggishly got out and walked his way to the front door, which was already opening to reveal two silver-haired siblings.

”Kenma-San! I’m so glad you came!” The taller boy yelled as he ran over to his previous upperclassman. “It's been a while and Morisuke is gonna be happy to see you!” Lev beamed as Kenma squinted his eyes.

”Morisuke? When did you stop calling him Yaku-San?” Kenma questioned the boy, a little skeptical at the sudden use of first names.

”Since we got engaged! We’re gonna get married in America when we go there next since it’s illegal here.” Lev laughed as he walked to a shorter boy and hugged him from behind. “Mori-Chan, Kenma-San is here!”

The short boy, who had grown an inch maybe since high school, swiftly turned around and ran to his younger friend. They embraced each other tightly, mainly Yaku hugging, but a hug. After a minute, they let go and Yaku got a good look at Kenma.

”Wow, you look good. Tired, but good! I think your hair looks better than it did in high school though.” Yaku laughed, but it was a laugh unfamiliar to Kenma, it was Yaku’s belly laugh.

”You too. I guess Lev actually brought out the angel we all knew was in that soul of the Demon Senpai. You have a nice belly laugh.” Kenma said, trying to joke around but ultimately failing.

Yaku laughed even more as he hugged his fiancée and Kenma. “I guess the beanpole did, didn’t he?”

”Hey I’m not a beanpole!” Lev had an offended look on his face while the two boys laughed.

Lev humphed as he walked away towards a short boy with fluffy orange hair and a taller boy with raven hair. Kenya’s eyes lit up as he excused himself. He walked over to his best friend and smiled at the two.

”Shoyo, glad you came. Alisa said she was gonna invite you, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be practicing. I’m glad you came otherwise I’d probably be bored out of my mind. Oh, and hello Kageyama.” Kenma nodded his head in a slight bow, Kageyama following suit.

”Of course I came! I couldn’t pass up this opportunity! Dinner, movies, comfy clothes, and you and Kageyama! It was an easy choice, really.” Hinata did a hair flip with the invisible hairs that reached his shoulders.

Kenma and Kageyama laughed that the boy, who soon joined in the laughing fit they were having.

”Kenma?” A voice called out and all three stopped and froze.

Kenma turned around slowly. “Yes, Kuroo?” He had hesitation in his voice.

”Oh, sorry. I was making sure that was you. You used to not want to come to these!” Kuroo forced a small laugh and sighed. “But uhm... Can we speak alone?”

Kenma looked away hesitantly before looking back. “Yeah, sure I guess.” Kenma gripped his elbow and walked away from his friends.

Once they got into a secluded area of the house, Kenma felt strong arms wrap around his body. At first, he tensed, but soon relaxed into it. He missed this feeling. He then heard crying.

”Kuroo? Why are you crying?” Kenma looked up at him, faces only a few centimeters apart.

Kuroo was an ugly crier, to say the least. And every time Kenma saw him cry, he always had to laugh. So he did, and Kuroo opened his eyes.

”Sorry, it’s just you’re an ugly crier and it’s funny. What’s the matter?” Kenma giggled a little before stopping.

”Kenma, I’m sorry for leaving for so long. I had gotten with a really toxic _person..._ And I finally managed to break free from them. They wouldn’t let me contact any friends or family. I missed you so much.” Kuroo sighed into his best friend's hair.

”Oh, Kuroo. If I’d have known that, I would’ve beat their ass.” Kenma hugged Kuroo back like there was no tomorrow. “It’s okay I just wished I was there for you. Stop crying, you look disgusting and your eyes are red and puffy. People might think you got high.”

Kuroo lifted his head a laughed. “Still as blunt as always, huh Kenma.”

”I guess...” Kenma said as he let go and rubbed his arm. “So, are we still friends?”

Kuroo patted Kenna’s head and nodded. He then pulled Kenma back to everyone else and had a fun night. Games were played, movies were watched, food was eaten, and the night was all-around fun.

As the night went on, Kenma started to notice Kuroo get quieter. The more he observed, the more he worried. He was paler, thinner, and his hair was kind of droopy? He wanted to ask if everything was alright, but he assumed it was nothing and continued playing his favorite game, Kingdom Hearts, on his PSP.

~~~~~~~

By the time everyone was tired, it was already 11:42. Some people had to drive a few hours to get home, so they just decided to stay over, since no one really wanted to drive anyway. They all set up blankets, futons, beds, and the couch together then went to sleep.

Kenma couldn't sleep with all of his thoughts swirling in his head. What person was Kuroo with? Why did he stay with them? Why does he look so pale? Is he sick? Did he eat too much? Is it me? Do I make him uncomfortable? Does he not want to be friends? 

The more h thought about it, the quicker his breathing became. Then it became hitched, and all those voices came rushing in.

_"You don't deserve Kuroo!"_

_"You're a burden to him!"_

_"Just give up!"_

_"Leave him be!"_

_"He doesn't like you"_

_"Just disappear forever!"_

Tears streamed down his face at a rapid pace. It was hard for him to breathe until he felt arms wrap around his small body. He looked up to see a small silhouette.

"Y-Yaku? Is that you?" Kenma said as he reached for the small figure.

"Shh, Kenma, it's okay. What's wrong? I don't think a panic attack this bad would start for no reason." Yaku caressed his friends' hair and hugged him.

"I'm not good enough. Kuroo left me because I'm not good enough. He stayed with that toxic person because he doesn't want me. Nobody wants me. I'm too problematic. I should leave. I don't belong here. I-" Kenma was cut off.

"Kenma, you are perfect. Kuroo doesn't hate you, and he didn't mean to leave you. I guess he just thought he found someone he loved, but that person was bad." Yaku was feeling pity towards the boy. He had all of these feelings, but no one to talk to. "Look, I'm here, okay. You're safe. You're okay. Don't be scared." 

After a few minutes, Kenma calmed down. "Thanks, Yaku. I'm sorry to burden you with my problems."

"Oh Kenma," Yaku shook his head and smiled. "you're never a burden."

Kenma smiles at his friend and talks about all of his problems. Little did the two know, Kuroo was awake. He wasn't facing them, but he was listening. He hadn't been able to sleep, too nervous to. He tried to close his eyes, but his mind wouldn't let him shut down. He silently decided to let them know he was awake, but not long enough to hear them talk.

He groans a little as he sits up, looking at them. Kenma and Yaku look at the boy with shocked faces. 

"Are you okay Kenma? Your eyes look a little puffy." Kuroo spoke with a deep, raspy voice which rang throughout Kenma's body like an electric shock.

"Uh, yeah I'm okay. Haha, did we talk too loud?" Kenma looked at Yaku.

"No, you're good." Kuroo gave him a tired smile. "I'm just a light sleeper now." 

Kenma gave him a look of worry before nodding. They then started talking about random things going on in life until Kenma fell asleep. That's when Yaku looked at him. 

"Kuroo let's go to the bathroom, we need to talk." Yaku stood up and pulled Kuroo to the bathroom as quietly as possible.

When they got to the bathroom, Yaku spoke. "Okay, what happened? You can't suddenly disappear without a trace for years without a reason. Why did you leave?"

Kuroo let out a shaky breath. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From when you first started to distance yourself."

"Okay, let's see. A few months after I graduated, I was diagnosed with Hashimoto Encephalopathy. Hashimoto encephalopathy is a rare disorder characterized by impaired brain function. The exact cause is unknown, but it is believed to be an immune-mediated disorder or a disorder in which there is inflammation resulting from abnormal functioning of the immune system. I then fell into a coma after about 3 months of being diagnosed. That lasted a year and a half. Then I was on hospital watch for about 6 months. And then went to a two-year college, only to graduate and go straight into work. I didn't think I'd meet anyone so I just left everyone alone."

Yaku sighed. "Why didn't you tell me at least?" 

"Oh yeah because I'm going to call you and say 'Hey Yaku! Look at me, I'm in a coma!'" Kuroo glanced down at the shorter boy with a sarcastic face.

"That's not what I meant, smartass. You know that. I meant, why didn't you contact me when you woke up?"

"I was scared. I'm always scared now. I didn't want to burden anyone, either. I didn't want to give anyone false hope, since they say I have a high chance of falling into a comatose state again. I end up lying down at night, and I think about what if it's my last night, what if I fall into a coma and never wake up again?" He looks into the mirror. "I've gotten so pale and my appetite has declined." 

Yaku looked at Kuroo. He really had gotten pale. His eyes didn't shine either. He wondered how a disease could make a person look so pretty yet so dim. 

"Kuroo, you need to tell Kenma. He's been the most worried about you. I've caught him a few times looking at your previous chats." Yaku put his hands on Kuroo's shoulder. "Please?"

Kuroo let out a breath. "Fine give me a week. I'm not ready to just tell him 'Hey Kitty! I've got a disease that could potentially kill me! I hope you won't cry, though, because, within the next week, I could fall into a coma again. Oh yeah, also, I love you.' No thanks, just give me a week. They told me I might fall into a coma so if I don't, then I'll tell him." He looked at Yaku. "I want to spend this time with him."

Yaku nodded. "Okay, a week. If I don't hear from Kenma about this, then I'm telling him."

"Fine."

They looked at each other and nodded. Both boys left the bathroom and went to their respective beds. Yaku walked up the stairs to go to his fiancee while Kuroo lay on his futon next to Kenma. With that, he fell asleep for what felt like the first time in a year.


End file.
